


One-Dimensional Character

by charcolor



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, edgy isn't a preexisting tag on ao3 unfortunately, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Once you realize there's nothing to analyze, there's no meaning left to Yakko Warner.(based on 2020 reboot)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	One-Dimensional Character

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes hope it's not messy. enjoy

He probably realized it when he was left alone in there.

It's a little funny, in an ironic way. A copycat creepy clown luring him into an empty office building, only to do nothing. Just to sit and stare, facing the real clown of the show as he fumbled his way through a desperate joke. That was all that was necessary to break him, wasn't it?

He probably realized it, when no one was there to give him that validation. Maybe the fact that he was separated from his partners in crime, his beloved younger siblings, was another layer of panic, more fuel to the fire making his little heart beat unbearably fast as his comedy was met with a deafening silence.

It's very possible that the moment he realized that he had no other worth was when he would have been broken beyond repair, if his siblings hadn't found him there.

Yakko Warner. That doesn't mean anything to you, either, does it? You take away anything about humor, and what's left? That's all he's good for, being the clown, making people laugh with his witty humor and snarky remarks.

You could argue that he cares for his siblings. That's separate from that purpose, isn't it? They're his family, but, you see, they're also his comedy partners. What if they weren't also here to crack jokes? What if they refused to be Yakko Warner's audience, and refused to give him that attention he was crafted to crave? Isn't that just another scrap of his one-dimensional nature, then?

It's fun to imagine what would have happened if he had been completely alone. If his siblings hadn't come to rescue him, and if the copycat clown spared his life. He'd resort to laughing at his own jokes, very pathetically clinging to self-validation, before it became meaningless and hollow, and then he'd be laughing at nothing at all. Laughing so hard he cries, crying so hard he laughs, a vicious cycle of desperation and despair eating each other alive.

Realistically, he'd never die from it. He's not real enough to truly live and die. Yet in someone's sadistic fantasy, that _is_ how he lives and dies, isolated with no one to give him the meaning he clings to. 

That fantasy's just as real as what we see on the screen, isn't it? When someone is fiction, anyone can take them and contort them into whatever vision they want to conform them to, then play with them in their imagination like a doll in a dollhouse. Anyone can take Yakko Warner out of his world and give him depth, give him meaning, give him a purpose beyong being the one-dimensional clown. 

So that's good enough, isn't it? You're thinking that if all these fantasies are true, he might as well have depth and meaning, everything he ever wanted, correct?

Have you considered that the infinity of contradicting meanings cancels out? Everyone has very different visions. Yakko's a protective big brother, he's secretly very depressed, he's actually very evil and wishes to horrifically harm his siblings, he's a genuinely happy boy who loves to spread his joy through his humor, he never makes jokes when his siblings are upset, he makes jokes to cheer his siblings up when they are upset, he doesn't have any siblings at all and it was all just an unrealistically written hallucination. That can't all be true, can it? Any meaning you give to him is only as true as all of these visions combined.

In the end, it doesn't matter. Maybe he'll never know, he'll never remember his revelation. Maybe he would have had meaning if everything defining him was stripped away and he was left to define himself all over again, isolated with no one's laughter shielding him from his true nature as a blank slate.

But he's not real in the first place. Why should you care for him at all?

**Author's Note:**

> wakko walking in with a donut in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other: do we have any blue cheese dressing that i can drink like a beverage  
> yakko rocking back and forth in the corner and hyperventilating:
> 
> (TO BE CLEAR I DO NOT THINK YAKKO IS A ONE DIMENSIONAL CHARACTER I LOVE AND APPRECIATE HIM!!!!!!!! i just thought this would be an interesting and evil perspective)


End file.
